


"Show Him How It's Done"

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Don't Expect Me Not to Fall [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Quatre's away on business, but that doesn't stop him from being involved with his two boyfriends...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Show Him How It's Done"

**Author's Note:**

> For Mission Insane. Takes place in the Winnermart RP 'verse.

Heero angles the webcam so Quatre has a front row view of Duo giving him head. They're both shirtless and Heero's jeans are unzipped, his cock hard as Duo laps at the tip before taking him in halfway. Heero purrs at Quatre on the screen, "Jerk off for me," as he strokes Duo's hair, murmuring to him.  
"Mmm... That's right, baby," Heero says with a moan at the end, his voice coarse, throaty. "Take it all in that pretty mouth of yours."  
Quatre can't resist. He gives a quick glance around his hotel room (as if there would be anyone there) before unzipping his dress pants and reaching into his boxer briefs for his dick.  
"Angle your webcam so I can see..."

Quatre fumbles with the webcam, the picture going wonky until it settles down, revealing his entire upper body and lap. The first few buttons of his shirt are undone, chest flushed as he shifts in his seat, the wood creaking under him.  
"Play with it, Kitty Kat," Heero purrs. "Picture me stroking you while you watch Duo worship my cock."  
Quatre moans as he lightly touches himself, eyes half-lidded as he gazes at the screen.  
"Yessssss," Heero groans, fingers in Duo's hair, undoing the long braid and smoothing the long hair out. "Take it all in, baby—show Kat what you can do with your mouth. Show him how it's done."

Heero hears a moan come over his laptop speakers and feels Duo grin, letting out a groan himself as Duo takes him in deeper, nearly taking him into his throat.  
"Jesus Christ," Heero murmurs, head tilting back against his chair as he bucks into Duo's mouth a little, careful to not go too far. He doesn't want Duo to gag.  
"You like what you see, Kat?" Heero voice is a half-whisper now, his own eyes closed as he focuses on Duo's tongue sliding up and down the underside of his cock. "You like watching me fuck Duo's mouth?" He hears the pants now.  
"Y-Yes."  
Heero smirks, bucks into Duo's mouth more, pushes the tip of his cock down Duo's throat and he damn near comes when Duo looks up at him with lust filled eyes, dark cobalt eyes burning into him as Heero pulls his cock out of Duo's mouth. Too much more of that and Heero will come, and he doesn't want that. He wants Quatre all hot and bothered and coming all over his hand.

"Ride me," Heero commands. Duo kisses the head of Heero's cock before moving to his lap, straddling his thighs.  
"H-His pants..."  
Heero tugs at Duo's jeans as Duo gives him a searing kiss, one hand gripping Heero's shirt, the other tugging at his hair as he tastes Heero. Heero pulls them down, enough to expose Duo's perfect, well toned ass, before teasing his entrance. Heero swivels the chair so Quatre has the perfect view. Quatre's fingers stroke a little faster as he bites his lower lip. He doesn't want to come too soon, surely not come before his lovers do. He pictures himself in Duo's place, Heero's fingers caressing his ass and he moans loudly, unable to help himself when Heero inserts just the head inside Duo. Duo slowly exhales, wants to slam himself down on Heero's cock and take him in nice and deep, but Heero's rough hands are holding him up, keeping himself in complete control.

"How do you want me to fuck him?" Heero asks, hand caressing Duo's hip, his thigh. "Nice and deep? Hard and fast? Tell me what you want to see."  
Quatre can't really put together a sentence, let alone a coherent one. "S-Slow. Deep. Kiss him and touch him and—" His words were cut off by another moan.  
Heero kisses Duo deep, sweeps his tongue through Duo's mouth as he slowly thrusts his hips up, meeting Duo's as his arms wrap around him, pulling him close, pulling him down onto him. Duo moans into the kiss, grinding hard against Heero, moving his hips in figure eights. The slow pace is killing Heero—he wants nothing more than to just slam into Duo, hear him scream and buck against him until he's coming and writhing and panting and trembling in his arms.

"Oh God, Heero..." Quatre's stroking himself harder, hips bucking into his hand, pretending now that he's being fucked in the ass. "Please..."  
Heero nips at Duo's lips before moving to his jaw and neck, his thrusts nice and deep but quickly picking up the pace. Duo's hips meet his as their lips meet again, Heero's tongue mimicking what his cock is doing as he grabs fistfuls of Duo's long hair.  
"Yes," Quatre says breathlessly, repeating it in time with Heero's thrusts, his voice rising in pitch. "H-Heero..."  
Heero reaches in between them and strokes Duo's cock in time with his thrusts and Duo moans into Heero's mouth, cock twitching as he practically screams.

"Oh God," yells Quatre as he comes hard with one final thrust into his hand. Some of it lands on the keyboard and screen, but most of it coats his hand. He relaxes in his chair, absolutely spent, as he watches Duo come hard onto Heero's hand and chest, some of it even hitting his neck and cheek. With a few more thrusts, Heero comes with Duo's name on his lips before Duo slumps over into his arms, forehead against the back of the chair, breathing heavy.

"Fuck," Heero murmurs into Duo's shoulder.  
"I... I need to be away more often," Quatre says. "Although I think next time I should sit further away from the keyboard."  
"Don't worry," Heero says. "When you get home, I'll be sure to give you an encore presentation."


End file.
